The primary objective of the Hawaii Minority-Based Community Clinical Oncology (MBCCOP) is to build on its past 15 year success in providing National Cancer Institute (NCI) clinical trials to Hawaii cancer patients and high risk individuals in order to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality by: 1. providing support to expand clinical research in the State of Hawaii, a multiethnic population with a majority of ethnic minority patients; 2. bringing the advantages of state-of-the-science treatment and prevention/control research to minority individuals in their own communities; 3. facilitating broader participation among underserved populations in NCI-approved research; 4. strengthening the operational base that presently exists to extend cancer prevention and control research in the population; 5. increasing the involvement of primary health care providers and other specialists in cancer treatment, prevention, and control studies. The Cancer Research Center of Hawaii will serve as the administrative headquarters for the MBCCOP and will direct recruitment, accrual, and data management for NCI-approved cancer treatment, prevention and symptom control clinical trials. Sources of clinical trials include: SWOG, GOG, COG, RTOG, URCC, CTSU, and NSABP prevention trials. Participating physicians include oncologists on Oahu, Kauai, Maui, and the Big Island of Hawaii as well as professionals from other medical and non-medical specialties. All major hospitals in the state will serve as component/affiliate institutions. The MBCCOP will allow the people of Hawaii, about 75% who are ethnic minorities, to benefit from access to state-of-the-science cancer treatment, prevention and symptom control studies while providing valuable clinical research data on a unique population.